


Dans son cercueil au bord du monde

by malurette



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blottie dans son cercueil, désormais seule au monde, elle n'attendait plus que la mort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans son cercueil au bord du monde

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Dans son cercueil au bord du monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo kakumei Utena, anime  
>  **Personnages :** Tenjō Utena, plus passage de Kiryū Tōga et Saionji Kyōichi, puis Dios  
>  **Genre :** tragédie/gen/un peu bizarre  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Saitō Chiho, Ikuhara Kunihiko et du studio Be-Papas ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "dehors, il pleut" pour 6variations   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**...le passé d’Utena, je ne sais même plus dans quel épisode ça se situe.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Elle était toute seule, désormais. Si petite, elle n’aurait pu le supporter. Dehors, il pleuvait à verse, toutes les larmes que ses yeux d’enfants n’étaient plus capables de verser. Dedans, dans cette église, quelqu’un avait fait une erreur et un troisième cercueil attendait.  
Ça voulait sans doute dire, comme elle souffrait autant de se retrouver sans parents, qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû en être séparée, qu’elle ne pouvait simplement pas vivre sans eux.  
Blottie dans ce cercueil, elle était toujours seule, mais elle sentait qu’elle se rapprochait d’eux. Les roses qui en tapissaient le fond l’entouraient de douceur et de leur parfum, comme les bras de sa maman il n’y avait pas si longtemps. Elle n’avait plus froid, n’entendait plus ni les pleurs des autres ni la pluie qui devait toujours tomber.

Elle n’attendait plus que la mort, que son papa vienne lui prendre la main et l’emmène reformer leur famille.

Mais personne ne vint. Elle ne mourait pas. Dans son attente de ses parents et de la mort, elle s’ennuyait. Elle finit par se croire définitivement abandonnée et le chagrin revint de plus belle.

C’était si injuste ! des voix cruelles venaient la tourmenter, tentatrices, prétendant que le monde dehors l’attendait. Mais, ce monde dehors dont elles parlaient, c’était ce monde réel où ses parents n’étaient plus, où il pleuvait, où il faisait froid. Ces voix l’empêchaient d’en partir, comme elle le souhaitait tant.  
Quand enfin, les chuchotis se turent, la laissant en paix, elle se trouva de nouveau seule, affreusement seule. Quand le silence revint, au lieu d’être soulagée de leur départ, elle se sentit encore plus seule qu’avant. Méchantes voix, qui lui avaient rappelé qu’il n’y aurait plus jamais sa maman pour lui raconter une histoire, plus jamais son papa pour lui expliquer les choses, si jamais elle venait à sortir de ce cercueil.  
En plus, même si elle croyait se sentir bien, dans la douceur des roses mortuaires, elle commençait à avoir faim, et soif, et envie de faire pipi. Son petit corps de six ans était toujours vivant et le lui rappelait, lui aussi. Elle eut envie de se remettre à pleurer : elle ne devait pourtant pas quitter ce cercueil pour retourner dans le monde ! elle ne devait pas ! il fallait qu’elle soit forte, il fallait qu’elle soit morte, pour rejoindre ses parents.

C’est alors qu’une nouvelle voix s’éleva. Un nouveau rai de lumière apparut sous son couvercle. Mais cette fois-ci, sans bouffée d’air froid venu de l’église vide : celui qui la dérangeait était entouré de la même odeur tiède de rose que l’intérieur de son cercueil. Elle crut donc que c’était enfin la Mort qui venait la délivrer.

Elle le suivit sans hésiter, vers son nouveau destin.


End file.
